


Dipped in Sin (DeanxSam)

by lilkilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkilla/pseuds/lilkilla
Summary: They are hunters, they are brothers. Sam and Dean can face the deadliest of demon's day after day and always come out top, but how do they deal with human emotion? With their feelings? That's what Dean is trying to figure out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping the first chapter short so can people can let me know if they want more! Let me know if you want this to be just a short, purely sex, one shot type thing or an actual story.
> 
> Thanks for reading :-) x

"I can't feel this way, it's wrong. I can't look at my little brother any other way than as.. well, a little brother. " Dean's thoughts ran around his head while he stared blankly at him self in the mirror. He had been here for what felt like an eternity and he couldn't seem to move.

"It makes sense, though." He said to himself out loud as he realised all the weird dreams, all the butterflies he felt whenever Sam entered the room, weren't due to some strange curse or hex. It was love. He was in love with his little brother and not in the way that is deemed acceptable. He had no idea what he was going to do about it. Should he try and somehow erase his memory? Maybe try and force a huge argument with Sam and rid himself of these feeling naturally? These we're all possibilities Dean had thought about but non of them he actually wanted to explore. He knew he should want to, but he didn't. He had always been stubborn like that, at least that's what same always said.

"Stop thinking about him!" Dean screamed at himself, throwing a right hook at the wall.

"Dean!?", it was Sam. "Who are you yelling at?"

Shit.

"Um, nobody. I was just.. singing." Dean blurted out, unconvincing. He'd never been that great at lying on the spot. Especially to Sam. Why was he home so soon anyway? He wasn't supposed to be back from his hunt for another day and Dean hoped that would be enough time for him to fix his feelings.

Dean put on a brave face and left the motel bathroom. As he opened the door Sammy was already laying down across the bed. Dean tried to bite his lip as he could Sam's chest where his shirt had rode up.

"I'm so tired Dean. We worked extra hard to get it over with so we could come back earlier. I'm just gonna take a nap."

"Uhuh" is all Dean could manage to say. He thought for a second.

"It's just we only have the double bed and it's late so I was gonna head to bed myself..." Dean knew he sounded strange before the words even left his mouth.

"Why are you acting weird? We've shared a double bed a million times before now, what's changed"

"Um, nothing. Yeah we'll just share I guess."

Both men undressed quickly as the sharp bite of the cold crept in under the flimsy motel door. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of his younger brothers toned body and perky ass; not that Sam noticed. He was far too tired. Soon they were just in the their boxer shorts and both of them crawled under the covers. Dean pulled tight as if he was trying to wrap the sheets around him and separate himself from Sam but it didn't work. It only took a couple minutes for Sam to fall asleep and, as he usually did, scoot right up to Dean. "Fuck." Dean thought.

He tried for hours to fall asleep or take his mind off of his baby brother but it wasn't working. He tossed and turned against the heat of his brother's lean back before finally giving in. "Maybe I could just cuddle up to him? A cuddle between two brothers is perfectly fine!" and with that Dean turned to face his brother's back, wrapping himself around him. It was bliss, and if Sam woke up he would just think they had gotten in that position naturally, in their sleep. Dean lay like that for a little while longer before he noticed something. His package was right in the crack of Sam's ass. Sam's amazing perky ass. He was too comfortable to care at this point so he just allowed himself to stay there. His length growing inch by inch against Sam, the temptation to kiss his brother's glistening neck growing with it. This would end in disaster and Dean knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shouldn't feel this way and he knows it. But what would happen if Sam felt the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just another short chapter since the first one was short as well, it's sort of a chapter 1.5.
> 
> The chapters will be longer when I decide which direction to take this!

Dean's length was already rock hard and resting perfectly between Sam's cheeks. The older man leaned over to check if Sam was still sleeping and to Dean's delight he was. Dean pushed himself into Sam even more and a rush of pure pleasure swept over him like a wave in the ocean. It felt so wrong to be this close to his brother, to feel the heat of his body, but in some other twisted way it felt right. He wrapped his arm around the sleeping body in front of him and pushed his lips against his soft neck and began to kiss, suck and lick. Dean knew how much trouble he could cause for himself if Sam woke up but he didn't care. He needed Sam. He'd never been more turned on in his life and it was all over his beautiful younger brother.

His continued to kiss his neck while stroking his hands over Sam's toned abs. His cock still perfectly positioned on his ass. The movement of Dean's body grinding into Sam's was like clockwork, the two brothers being the cogs that fit together so perfectly.

Dean continued doing this until Sam made a noise, almost like a moan, it gave Dean the fright of his life. "Shhh Sammy." He whispered.  
Dean cared for his brother so dearly that he started to feel wrong, like he was taking advantage of the younger man. But he couldn't help himself. He pulled Sam's boxer shorts down past his ass and rolled the boy onto his front. His hands exploring every inch of the perfect pillows of flesh in front of him.  
"I need to see him" Dean thought as he pulled the covers from them both and flicked on the old 1980's touch lamp that rested on the bed side table. Sam was beautiful as he lay there in the dim light. Dean lay on top of his brother so he could feel him once more, again slightly grinding his hips and stroking his body. 

He kissed the back of Sam's neck and continued down his spine until he reached the base. He stopped there, staring at Sam for a good minute until he realised. He knew he had to taste him. He positioned himself perfectly above Sam's ass, spread his cheeks a little, before lowering himself to Sam's gorgeous hole with his tongue almost hanging out of his mouth. He swirled his tongue around before slowing sliding it inside of his brother. Dean continued in and out until he saw something. He just happened to glance up towards the top of the bed and noticed the sleeping man's hands clenching the bed sheets. Dean panicked.

He carefully pulled Sam's boxers on up over his ass, turned the light off and pulled the covers over them. Almost immediately Sam had rolled back into Dean's arms.  
He knew he couldn't risk doing what he just had ever again. It would ruin their relationship. Hell, Sam probably wouldn't be able to look at Dean ever again; and that's something Dean couldn't handle. He lay there for a good hour, stroking Sam's hair and thinking about what he had done. He was in the middle of punishing himself mentally when he heard something leave Sam's sleeping mouth that he knew he wasn't supposed to hear. His eyes widened and his stomach began to flutter as the words left his brother's lips..

"Oh yeah, right there. I love you Dean".


End file.
